Coating compositions are used widely to coat numerous types of materials which are used for numerous applications. For example, coating compositions may be used to coat materials which are used to package goods such as food and beverage products, electronic products, automotive products, medical/pharmaceutical products and cosmetic products. The coated material may, for example, be paper or the like.
In some applications it is desirable that the coating composition reduces or prevents the permeation of substrates such as gas, vapour or liquid through the coated material. For example, it may be desirable that the coating composition reduces or prevents the permeation of water through the coated material. In some applications, it is desirable that the coating compositions may be used as heat-seal coatings.
Coating compositions generally comprise one or more binders such as natural and synthetic polymers (e.g. latex or polyethylene), waxes and resins. It is often desirable to reduce the amount of certain binders used in coating compositions, for example for environmental and/or cost reasons.
Coating compositions may also comprise one or more inorganic particulate material(s). The inorganic particulate material(s) may, for example, contribute to the barrier properties of the coating composition. Alternatively, the presence of inorganic particulate material(s) may reduce the amount of other components (e.g. binder) in the coating composition, for example without having a significantly detrimental effect on the barrier properties of the composition. The inorganic particulate material(s) may also, for example, affect the properties of the coated material. For example, the inorganic particulate material(s) may also affect the colour, opacity, brightness, gloss or hardness of the coated material (e.g. paper).
It is therefore desirable to provide alternative and/or improved coating compositions. It may, for example, be desirable to provide coating compositions which have improved barrier properties, which may in turn allow a reduced coating weight to be used. It may, for example, be desirable to provide coating compositions which contain a reduced amount of binder. For example, it may also be desirable to provide coating compositions which are more environmentally favourable, for example are more easily recyclable.